Welcome to the Resistance
by Saifer Trenton
Summary: Former Sargent Jacob Becket has been transfered to SRPA 1, X-Ray Squad, the best of the best. The Chimera have begun their reach into Europe, and now the Human race will face the greatest threat its ever known. This side story to Resistance, begins now!


Chapter 1: Welcome to X-Ray Squad

SRAP 1, this is Echo 3 Requesting Emergency Evac! Repeat, Echo 3 Requesting Emergency Evac!" The strange energy bullets shot over head and pounded against the base of the downed VTOL. The strange creatures roared a deep roar that would make the bravest man cower in fear.

"Roger Echo 3," said the familiar voice of Richard Blake. "Sending multiple squads and VTOL's to your location." I reloaded my M5A2 Carbine and raised myself up to fire back at the creatures in the dark. I fired multiple rounds into the darkness, illuminated by the bright flashes of the Carbines and the alien weapons. I could see bright yellow dots in the darkness, the creature's eyes, I could tell by the movement of them.

"Damn it," I said to myself as I reloaded. "Where they hell are they?!" I stood up and began to fire again into the dark as the creatures advanced. One went down, then another, and another. No matter how many I killed they kept coming back in larger numbers, I felt a wave of urgency as I reached for another clip. Two left, and the numbers were endless, I would not be able to hold my own much longer. I dropped back down and loaded the last clip into the Carbine. "30 shots, five minutes at most." I raised myself up one last time and fired several two shot bursts into the hoard of monsters advancing on me. Another dropped to the ground, then another. I pulled the trigger one last time to fire the last bullet in the chamber, the bullet shot out and hit the closest one between the eyes. I threw the Carbine down and pulled the standard Issue .45 out of its holster. I fired it at the closest one to me, making sure to not miss. 3, 2, and 1, I was out. I threw myself back down to cover and looked around, I was the only one left alive.

I heard overhead the swirling of propellers and the roar of engines. The VTOL's had arrived just in time. They flew over me, turrets on each side of the doors trying to cut through the creatures as they attempted a rescue. One landed behind the wreckage of the downed VTOL I arrived in and the door slid open to let me in. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, the bright energy balls buzzing past my head trying to keep me pinned. I jumped into the VTOL and slid the door closed as quickly as I could, the blasts still hitting against the door as the ship rose into the air. The blasts wouldn't stop as the VTOL sped away, back to base, and back to something resembling safety.

A few soldiers helped me up into the side seats of the VTOL and I whipped the sweat from my brow. I couldn't believe I had survived as long as I had. "I better get a promotion for this."

"We'll see," said the familiar voice of Major Richard Blake as he sat down in front of me. "What's your name, son? Or do you just prefer me call you Echo 3 all the time?"

I smiled and shook my head slightly. "My name is Jacob, sir. Jacob Becket. Sergeant in the U.S Rangers."

Blake smiled at me held out his hand. "An honor to meet you Sergeant."

I took his hand and shook it. "You're not just saying that because I'm the only one that made it out are you?" I chuckled slightly; seeing if my attempt at dark humor would pass. Blake chuckled as well and I felt a little relief.

"Unfortunately," said Blake. "You did an amazing thing, Sergeant. You made it through a hailstorm without a scratch, something your former squad mates can't say they did. Sergeant, you survived the first ever Chimera attack."

"Chimera," I asked. It sounded like something you would hear out of fiction novel. God knows the weapons they used were close enough to something right out of the comics.

"Yeah," said Blake looking me in the eyes. "The Chimera. God damn blood thirsty monsters. That's the third recon team we sent out this month. You are the only survivor of all three, Becket. You should be proud."

"My badge of honor is my life, sir." I sounded like something out of a novel, the obedient and proud soldier always happy to serve his fellow man.

"Good answer," said Blake smiling again.

"But sir," I began. "How can I be the survivor of the first Chimera attack if you had sent three teams before mine?"

"We just designated a name for them," said Blake as he stood up and started to pace. "Until now they were classified beyond top secret, and were referred to, simply, as the Intruders. We have no idea where they came from, or what they are, only that they posses much more advanced technology than ours and have the intelligence to use it with deadly precision."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "I'm aware." I looked back up at Blake who was looking down at me, smiling, now.

"Well Sergeant," said Blake. "I hope that badge of honor you talked about will not be enough to satisfy you, son."

"Not at all, sir." I smiled at him as he did at me.

"Good," said Blake almost laughing. "Because I have a little more." He held out a patch and I took it without hesitation. "Welcome to SRPA 1, son. X-Ray Squad. You are going to be one of the elites in this new war of ours. You begin your training when we land. Congratulations, Private Jacob Becket, your now the best of the best."


End file.
